The Wolf Fell in love with Little Red Head
by Akaichi801
Summary: Hinata grew up with his uncle Suga telling him not to trust wolves. He wasn't even allowed to wander near the forest. But he's not afraid of anything. Until he met Kageyama- a good-looking wolf. Now he know why his uncle forbids him to trust wolves: because their beauty alone can steal your heart. A world where Kageyama is a wolf Hinata the Little Red Riding Hood (sort of lol)
1. Chapter 1

**Akaichi:** Sorry if this turned out so crappy it vomit shits and other unimaginable craps. My drafts was deleted I literally have to rewrite half of this chapter like dammit what have i done to deserve this?!

As usual, if you spot some mistakes please tell me so I can do better. Constructive comments are nice too. Thanks.

 **x-x-x**

Since Hinata was a small kid, his uncle Suga has been forbidding him to wander around near the forest. He wasn't even allowed to think of anything related to it. Uncle Suga said it was for his own safety.

There are stories around town that there live a vicious and morbid wolf inside the said forest.

People who dared to enter it either didn't come back or came back badly wounded.

The villagers feared the forest.

Except for Hinata.

"Or maybe they just fell off a cliff or got lost and died of hunger or something. We shouldn't blame every misfortunes they had to the wolves you know. They're just animals. They act on instincts."

He once told his classmates when he walked in on them talking about the latest "victim" of the wolves.

Tanaka scoffed, "But those stories are told by the people who came back from the forest. Said they saw it themselves."

Yamaguchi nodded to that.

"I think Hinata has a point." Noya interjected, "maybe they're just too _shy_ to tell people that they're dumb enough to fall for their own traps."

Noya and Hinata high-fived.

Tanaka tried to rebut it as Yamaguchi silently watched them. There's no point arguing with these two when they're so set on believing into something. They're known to be the most hardheaded and stubborn pair in their class.

However, the incidents continued. It stayed the same for months, men coming back soaked in their own bloods, deep scrapes marking their skins. After a year, the forest became off-limits to all.

Not until a pandemic spread through out the village, killing many lives more than what the wolves had done.

Many were killed. Men, women, children and the elders- no one was able to escape. Those who got sick weakened until breathing almost felt like a torture for them. It's a slow kill.

And the only cure to this disease is a rare kind of herb that can only be found at the heart of the forest, said the oldest village physician.

But no one is courageous enough to dare set foot to the forest.

"What do you think you're doing? Are you crazy?!" Uncle Suga reprimanded him when he walked in on him in his room packing his things. Suga tried to get everything he had put on his bag out of it. "This is insane!"

"I know Uncle Suga. But if I didn't do this, no one would. Someone has to step up and be brave enough to get the only cure to this disease. I don't want to see anyone suffer anymore Uncle. I'm doing this for everyone- I'm doing this especially for you."

Suga dejectedly sat on Hinata's bed. He himself was stricken, the disease slowly sucking off the life out of him.

"I can't let you do this Hinata. I can't let you go to that death-trap called forest. It's so dangerous!"

Hinata kneeled in front of Suga and hold his uncle's hands and squeezed it gently.

"But I have to."

Suga was about to speak again when the front door of their house banged open and entered Noya, with a shaking Yamaguchi and grinning Tanaka at his back. All of them have backpacks on their backs.

"Shoyou! Ya ready?"

Hinata looked at Suga expectantly, his eyes almost pleading. He will go even if his uncle say no but he still wants his permission.

Suga closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened it again it was already brimming with tears.

"Promise me you'll be safe." He almost whispered. It's evident in his voice that he doesn't want to let his precious one in this very dangerous mission. "Promise me you'll come back to me safe. Please. Promise me Hinata."

Hinata smiled at him warmly his eyes blazing with a promise that will keep him fighting for his life no matter what.

"I promise uncle."

An arm fell on his shoulders making him hunch, "Don't worry Suga-san! We'll keep him safe!" Said a grinning Noya beside him.

"You be safe too boys. If you deem it to be too dangerous, just come back even if you hadn't got the cure yet. Sacrificing your lives for us is the last thing that I would want to happen."

"We promise you Suga-san!" They echoed and Suga kissed each of their cheeks to wish them good luck.

 **x-x-x**

"I'm starting to think that this is the worst decision I have ever made since the day I was born."

Yamaguchi whined for the nth time Hinata is starting to feel the same.

"You shut up Yamaguchi! Your whiney voice is the only sound I heard ever since we entered the forest and it's starting to piss me off."

"But Tanaka-san-"

"One more word and I will bang your head on that tree."

Yamaguchi was silent after that.

It's so quiet that dry leaves crunching under the soles of their shoes, branches of small trees snapping and the occasional hiss and coos of different animals' the only thing they can hear and it's starting to feel creepy.

"Uwaaa ~ doesn't it feels like something straight from a horror movie or something? Sort of like a wrong turn or final destination scene maybe."

The other three made a choking sound.

"Y-y-you! Hinata! Don't say that!" Tanaka splattered.

"Y-y-yeah. There's no way we'll encounter such thing." Noya laughed nervously.

Hands fisting the hem of his shirt, Hinata looked around suspiciously.

"But what if a killer is stalking us right now, watching our every step and now his mind is working and playing different scenes of how he will kill us one by one and-"

Noya jumped Hinata and covered his mouth while strangling him.

"Aaahhh! I'm the one who's going to kill you first!" Tanaka hit Hinata in the head.

Yamaguchi sighed. "You aren't scared of vicious wolves that might appear and eat us but you fear some fictional character from a horror movie. What's with that?" If they aren't in this place and situation right now, Yamaguchi will laugh at their faces.

"Shut up!" They shouted at him in unison.

Yamaguchi held up his hands in surrender, "Fine. I didn't say anything. But do you think we should find somewhere we can rest the night now? It's getting dark already."

Since they're inside the forest, tall trees are looming around them blocking the lights from the heaven making it a bit darker even if it's not that late yet.

Noya nodded. "You're right. Maybe a cave or something."

"Come on, let's move faster before it gets really dark."

 **x-x-x**

When the group found a decent cave to rest the night out, the whole forest is quite dark already.

"We're lucky." Hinata sighed contentedly, "or else we have to camp out in the open and that will be more dangerous."

Noya nodded, "Yeah."

"I didn't peg you for being a camper Yamaguchi. You surprise me." Tanaka stared in awe at Yamaguchi who magically started a fire at the center of the cave with just dry leaves and dead woods and a pair of stone.

The freckled boy smiled sheepishly, "My dad used to bring me to camps when I was young. When the forest was still safe and wasn't off-limits."

"So that means you know this place really well."

Yamaguchi shrugged, "Maybe. I don't know. I was really young then and it's been years since I last set foot to this place. I'm not really sure if I still remember anything except for what my dad taught me."

Noya tapped a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay Yamaguchi. It's worth a shot though, if you remember anything. You know, like an instinct or a vague memory or something. But if you didn't.. well, there's four of us. We can think of something."

"Right!" Hinata nodded vigorously. And then he frowned, "Where do we start searching tomorrow though? Do we have to wander around till we find the herbs?"

"I don't think wandering around the forest aimlessly is a good idea."

"Noya-san is right. We might get lost, especially because we aren't familiar with this place. Plus, wild animals might be wandering around too." Tanaka-san reasoned out.

Yamaguchi rummaged his own back pack and got out a compass and a roll of an old paper, almost already crisp and yellow from it's old age. "Don't worry, I brought stuff." He grinned.

The other three boys cheered; Tanaka had him on a playful head lock, Noya ruffling his head and Hinata swinging his arms up and down. He chuckled.

"The map's really old though. But it's the only thing I got from my father's study."

"Nah. Better than nothing right?"

"Right."

They laid out the map on the floor.

"So.. Where is this ' _heart of the forest'_ located exactly?"

"Beats me."

Noya groaned. "Why do that physician have to always say things in vague ways? I mean, he could have told us the exact location or a landmark or something. Not this" he tried a very failed mimicry of the physician's voice and made face, " _'heart of the forest'_ thingy. Where do he think we are? On a fairytale?" He snorted.

A short silence followed while the boys' thought deeply. The only noise filling around the cave are the sound of leaves clashing together from the night wind outside the cave, coos of nocturnal animals and the crackling sound of the woods burning.

And then Yamaguchi lifted a finger and pointed at the map, "Maybe the old physician meant the center of the forest?"

"Possibly. And where do you think we are right now?"

Hinata put a finger on the map, "Maybe somewhere around here? This thing here looks like the entrance of the forest. That's where we entered right?"

"Hm.. Maybe. How long do you guys think will it take us to get to there?" Tanaka asked.

"Half a week? 3 or 4 days?" Hinata guessed.

"I think it will take us a whole week." Noya said.

Yamaguchi grimaced, "Or maybe longer than that. This forest is really big- we're not even sure where we are exactly. If we walk continuously without interruption, or if we didn't get lost somehow, it'll take us a week or so. In a worst case scenario, a few weeks or a month maybe."

Hinata's eyes widened, "A month?!"

"Yeah."

"Oh my god."

Hinata thought about his uncle. He's just hoping they would find that place sooner. He doesn't want to come back home too late to save his uncle.

"That's why we have to start early tomorrow. We can't waste any more time. And might I add, we don't have enough supplies to last us a month. Sooner or later we have to search for our own food inside this forest."

Noya flopped down on his improvised bed, "Gee. I didn't think this would be _this_ hard."

Tanaka nodded, his eyes dazed in deep thoughts, "Me too Noya-san."

Yamaguchi eyed his friends thoughtfully, "At least now you are starting to think seriously. I mean, _really serious._ "

"Yeah.."

Heavy silence filled the air.

Yamaguchi doesn't want to depress his friends but he was just being realistic. This mission is really dangerous and they have to make sure every single one of them is ready in mind and body to avoid great casualties.

He brought out a bag where he stashed his foods. His lame effort to cheer up his buddies.

"Um.." he started. "Fancy some _'dinner'?_ "

Three heads looked up to him and simultaneously grinned.

 _Thank the gods it worked._

"Hell yeah!"

 **x-x-x**

And they slept that night with full stomach and grins on their faces. They weren't even aware of the pair of golden eyes floating in the darkness eyeing the cave they were sleeping in before running away and disappearing into the dark.

 **to be continued.**

 **x-x-x**

 **Akaichi:** This was supposed to be a oneshot Kagehina (just look at the title. Come on) until everything got out of hands and now this. I will make this short tho. Just like every fic I have. I don't know when I'll be able to post again tho since school just started and I'm nervous af with the internship thingy (please pray for me). I'm not even done with **GONE** yet and now I also currently writing another Tsukkiyama so I would really understand it if u decided to go ninja on me and kill me in my sleep.

Just think of this as some little idea. For now at least. I'd be back. Alive hopefully pfft.

 **PS:** PLEASE PRAY FOR ME OHMYGOD THAT INTERNSHIP WILL KILL ME AND RUIN MY SANITY HELP ;;


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

 _"What did you find?"_

 _Their Alpha asked him when he came back. He was in charge of manning the entrance, keeping an eye on every intruder that would enter the forest._

 _"Four boys."_

 _"Found anything noteworthy?"_

 _Raven locks of hair ruffled softly as he shook his head. "Nothing. They seem harmless."_

 _His partner snorted beside him._

 _"More like a bunch of idiots I would say."_

 _Their Alpha raised an inquiring eyebrow._

 _His partner shrugged, looked away whilst pushing his eyeglasses up. You would think being a Were would make their senses more 'defined'- well, his partner is obviously an exception._

 _"They're just kids." The blond wolf finally answered in monotone._

 _Their Alpha hummed in contemplation. "I see." He said. He looked at them, his black orbs so dark and serious it sent shivers down their spines. "Continue keeping track of them. We never know what those 'kids' have up their sleeves. It's been a while since the last human set foot on this forest. We must not put our guards down."_

 _They nodded._

* * *

It was still a bit dark when the four boys woke up the next morning. They spent the first few hours of the day planning everything they think they should do.

The sun was already up when they decided to start their mission ('The Herb Hunting' Noya called it) after a short breakfast of canned sausages and bread.

They walked around with the guidance of Yamaguchi's Father's timeworn compass and map. If it wasn't for the old devices, they'd surely go in circles around the forest. The trees and bushes looked identical it was really easy to be lost in such a huge place.

So they decided to put marks on the big trees they pass on.

"See? I told you guys there's a possibility that those who didn't come back to the town got lost here." Hinata whipped a stick he found lying on the ground to help him clear his path.

Seeing as this forest has been off-limits to the village people for a year, it became wilder. Tall trees were looming around them whilst bushes and wild plants filling the ground. Grasses were already up their knees too.

"I see your point okay?" Tanaka answered grudgingly as he leaned down to avoid the branch that was about to smack his head.

The two smaller boys snickered.

Yamaguchi looked at them accusingly. "You made a bet?"

Noya waved Yamaguchi off, a small smirk still on his face. "Nah. Silly."

"Then care to explain the look on your faces?"Hinata pouted and Tanaka snorted.

"What look?"

"Like you've won something." Hinata beamed and jumped.

"We won the argument!"

Hinata and Noya fist bumped each other.

Tanaka put an arm around Yamaguchi's shoulder and pulled him, obviously annoyed.

"Don't mind them."

"Aww Ryuu ~ Don't be such an ass!" Tanaka blew him a raspberry.

The forest was filled with Noya and Hinata's teasing laughs.

* * *

 _"Where do you think they're going?" The black haired Were asked his companion as they followed the humans. They'd been walking first thing in the morning, only stopping to take a quick rest under a tree._

 _His partner shrugged, uninterested. "Maybe they're just bored so they thought 'why not play inside the forest'? Oh you know, people bored out of their wits were bound to do ridiculous shits."_

 _He clicked his tongue and focused his eyes on keeping track of the humans. Usually, humans brought destructive weapons with them when they enter the forest. But seeing these humans, they seem harmless, even more so unarmed._

 _'What are they even thinking? What is their purpose?' He thought to himself._

 _His companion's sudden curse snapped him out of his thoughts. "Fuck. This isn't good."_

 _"What? What is it?" Did the humans finally showed their true intentions?_

 _"They're going to see the Nekoma's Omega." Another curse. "Their Alpha's quite possessive of his Omega! This is going to be bad news if the humans spot him. Why is he even here? This is far from their territory!" The blond Were hissed._

 _This forest is being dominated by 4 groups of Weres or the Half-human Half-animal people. First is the Fukurodani or the Owls of the North. Next is the Shiratorizawa, the Eagles of the South. The Nekomas are the Weres of the feline descents in this forest. Their territory was in the western part so what is their Omega doing here, in the east, the Karasuno's territory?_

 _"We can't let them see him." The raven haired declared._

 _The blond huffed. "No shit. I don't want to get involved in an another Territorial discourse."_

 _The raven haired winced when he remembered the last Territorial discourse Karasuno had with another pack of Weres. It's too energy consuming. And a little gory, he might add. Fortunately, it's been centuries since that happened._

 _So he jumped down the tree he was sitting and followed suit his partner because he doesn't want to have any Territorial discourse in his own lifetime._

* * *

Hinata noticed it. He more of like felt it, rather than saw or heard it.

Something or someone was with them.

The four of them were under a big, old tree taking a quick nap. They just had their lunch so they decided to take turns in napping because they can't let themselves be in low-guard in this kind of place. He looked at Yamaguchi, who was busy reading his father's map. What he sees in there other than lines of different shapes and colors are beyond Hinata.

He stood up, brushing the dirts on his trouser. Yamaguchi looked up to him. "What?" His freckled friend asked.

Hinata put a finger between his lips. "Shh. I'm just gonna go check something."

Yamaguchi's eyes showed confusion but Hinata didn't let him ask for more. He started to walk, where to, he doesn't even know. He's just following what his guts was telling him.

If he was right, he know he would find something. Something that could help them find what they're searching for. He just knew it.

Hinata took his steps very carefully. He avoided every dead branch and leaves he might step on and make an alarming noise. He crouched down in front of a thick bush that was blocking his way before looking at his back. His friends are no longer in sight, he probably had walked farther than he had expected.

He just had his hands buried onto the thick bush to brush them out of his way when he felt a presence behind his back. He froze, his heart pounding hard inside his chest. He didn't even had the chance to scream when something soft covered his mouth and nostril and just a second later, he went blank.

* * *

A/N: I'll start updating this now :) if you're an old reader and still reading this thanks for waiting patiently x


	3. Chapter 3

Someone asked me if our volleyboys here are at the same age as they are in the anime/manga.

 _Hinata and his friends are_ _ **two years older than their original age.**_ _Same as the Weres of Karasuno except for Daichi who's in his_ _ **mid-twenties**_ _just like Suga._

If you still have other questions don't hesitate to ask x

 _\- Akaichi_

 **CHAPTER 3**

The blond wolf leaned against the big bark of a tree on his back while silently watching the other three remaining humans. He and his partner split up in two. To avoid the red-headed human to bump into the Nekoma's Omega, they needed to stop him from going around curiously. The black wolf volunteered to _take care o_ f him while the blond wolf remained.

He stared at the only human who was awake at the moment, face buried on the big map in his hands. He watched in fascination as the human's cowlick swayed with the gentle blow of forest breeze. There was something calming about the scene and the blond wolf couldn't stop himself from staring although he wouldn't admit that he was. He hate humans. They're filthy, cunning creatures that will trap you with their beautiful lies. He gritted his teeth and almost growled when he remembered something from the past that he doesn't want to remember anymore. Then the human stood up and he perked up in his place. He cursed under his breath when the freckled human started to walk towards the direction where his friend disappeared.

 _Fucking annoying humans!_

* * *

Yamaguchi started to worry when Hinata didn't come back after awhile.

Wandering around by yourself isn't really the best decision ever if you're inside the woods. He might get lost or worse, get himself trapped or find himself stumbling down a steep cliff or get attacked by wild animals. A lot of worst-case scenarios played inside his head that he started to panic, stood abruptly and ran towards where Hinata disappeared earlier, even forgetting to wake up Noya and Tanaka in his haste. A big mistake in his part apparently - because when he crouched down in front of Hinata's red cape lying on the ground he nearly stopped breathing when dry leaves crunched behind him. He didn't even had the chance to turn around when his nostrils were covered with an overpowering smell that knocked him out.

It was Noya who woke up first. It took him a few moments before he realized that only he and Tanaka remained - his sleep-driven mind thought that Hinata and Yamaguchi just strolled around for a quick observation. But when the clouds of sleep in his mind finally dispersed and the two didn't come back yet he woke Tanaka immediately.

"Hey! Tanaka you lazy fuck wake up!" Shit! This can't be happening!

"The hell is wrong with you Noya-san?! Can't you wake a guy normally?" Tanaka whined, nursing his bruised cheeks - Noya slapped him hard because he wouldn't wake up.

"Then _try_ to wake up normally yourself." Noya brushed his hands on his face frustratedly. "We have a problem."

"What?" Tanaka snapped, obviously still annoyed from having a bitchslap as an alarm clock.

"Hinata and Yamaguchi's gone."

"What?!"

"They're gone!" Noya stood up, "I've been awake for quite sometime now but they haven't come back yet."

Something's wrong. Noya could definitely smell the stench of bad news. "Fuck." He heard Tanaka cursed and when he looked down, he saw him holding Yamaguchi's map and compass.

He paled. Yamaguchi's smart enough to _not_ wander off the forest without his father's devices. "We need to find them." He hated how his voice came out as a whispered fear.

They searched in pair - they couldn't afford to lose each other too especially at this point. Their desperate voices calling out their friends' names filled the silent forest. Their hearts wouldn't calm down no matter how hard they try to keep telling themselves that maybe, _maybe_ somewhere out there, Hinata and Yamaguchi are safe together. Noya would not forgive himself if something bad happened to the two of his friends. It was him who suggested the idea of being valiant heroes by searching the herbs and saving the whole town.

It was his fault. Him and his ridiculous ideas.

"Noya-san.." Tanaka's worried voice snapped him out of his thoughts. He walked to Tanaka's side and he couldn't take it anymore. His knees gave out, the agony sucking out all his energies.

On Tanaka's arms is Hinata's red cape.

* * *

Hinata felt Yamaguchi stir in his side before green orbs opened and stared up at him. "Ah! You're finally awake! Thank the heavens!" The ginger jumped the freckled lad who was just about to sit up.

"Hinata." He gasped. "Oh god. I thought something bad happened to you." He sighed in relief before hugging back his friend.

"Um.. Actually.."

"Oh good thing that you're both awake, finally." Both the humans jumped at the unfamiliar deep voice. Then Yamaguchi realized their surrounding.

They were inside something like a wooden cage. They were under a big old tree and in front of them is a bonfire - with a line of people on the other side. But when Yamaguchi looked at them more, he realized that they aren't _exactly human._

They have.. _animal ears.. and tails.. and wings.._

"They're real." He whispered in awe.

"That's exactly what my reaction is earlier." Hinata grinned at Yamaguchi.

"Humans." That same deep voice again. It was coming from a tall and big man with his black hair covered with black feathers. And he have wings on his back! "You might be wondering why you're here. We don't mean any harm to you, unless you _force_ us to. You are here to avoid an.. unpleasant circumstance from happening."

"Who are you?" Yamaguchi asked.

"Oh. My bad. It's been awhile since we had _visitors_ that I forgot my manners." He made a small laugh that brought shivers to Hinata. "We are the the keeper of this forest's Eastern Territory - they call us The Karasuno. We've been tailing you ever since you entered the boarder."

So that explains the chills like something or someone is watching them in secret, Hinata thought to himself.

Before he could even stop himself, Hinata blurted out, "Are you also the ones killing the woodsmen?"

Silence filled the air except for the crackle of burning wood. Hinata started to regret asking that question. What if they kill them too?!

"Quite frank aren't you?" The same winged-man said. He must be the leader - he does have an aura of leadership in him - Yamaguchi thought. "As I've said: we don't mean harm to anyone. Your reason for being here can prove to that. But, there's always an exemption. You can't just expect us to let you _humans_ do whatever the hell you want especially in our territory."

Both Yamaguchi and Hinata cringed.

"S-so.. What now? What will you do to us? Are you going to kill us too?"

"Do we have the reason to?"

"We aren't here to cause any trouble to you either!"

"That's good to know. Then why are you here?"

"..we're here for the herbs." Hinata answered.

"Herbs?"

Hinata looked helplessly at Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi sighed. "A plague has struck our town and killed many people. The oldest physician told us that the only cure for it is a special herb that can only be found in the heart of this forest. That's why we are here - we're four actually - to look for it and help our people."

Another silence filled the place before a scoff broke it, "Trying to be heroic aren't you? _What a fool._ "

"What did you say?!" Hinata shook the wooden cage furiously. Yamaguchi tried to calm him down then looked at the young man who said it. He was tall, even taller than their leader, had perky animal ears on top of his blond locks of hair and behind his glasses, he could see how the light from the bonfire reflects to his golden eyes.

"If trying to help the helpless is being a fool then so be it." Yamaguchi said making the young wereman froze a bit. "But there's no way we could let the people we love die before our eyes without doing anything."

The blond wolf - _no, he's a fox_ Yamaguchi thought in realization - He wasn't entirely sure how he knew this but he was sure the bespectacled wereman was a fox - just stared at him. Yamaguchi's heart fluttered, something about that fox was eerily familiar. Did they meet before? _No, that's impossible._ Yamaguchi never met a Were in his entire life until now.

"Humans deserve to die." The fox hissed and walked out to disappear somewhere in the darkness. Yamaguchi almost choked on the animosity of the fox's tone, his hatred towards the humans very clear.

"Pardon him. He kind of have a bad history with humans."

"Not all humans are the same!" Hinata defended between gritted teeth.

"Oh I'm telling you, _I know_." The winged-man's expression suddenly softened for a fleeting second before snapping back to his original poker face. "But he don't." Then he waved his hand, "Ah, we're straying off the topic. Asahi, pull the lever."

A big man with bear ears whipped his head towards the winged-man in disbelief. "Daichi!"

The black wolf moved closer to Daichi - the leader's name apparently - and brought a hand to his shoulder, "Daichi-san are you sure? You can't just-"

"Did I stutter?" Daichi snapped.

Two females with tails of a squirrel both squeaked a "But they're humans!"

"They're harmless."

A chorus of protest followed but Daichi just sighed, "Don't you trust me?"

Everyone was silenced.

"Just do it Asahi."

The Bear-man wrung his hands anxiously before doing what he was told to. He walked towards the tree and pulled a lever then the cage where Hinata and Yamaguchi was in lifted up.

"Come here, humans." Daichi beckoned them and they complied, sitting closer to their side of the bonfire. "What are your names?

Hinata and Yamaguchi introduced themselves.

Daichi hummed appreciatively then introduced his clan one by one. "I'm Daichi, the leader of this territory. I'm a half-human, half-crow which explains the wings." He said, grinning which made the humans grin back. Then he pointed at the two women, "These are Yachi and Kiyoko, they're squirrels." Then to a man with white long fluffy ears, "This is Ennoshita, he's a hare. And that's Asahi, the one who lifted your cage. He's a bear. And this is Kageyama. Our big bad wolf." Daichi joked.

Kageyama made a low growl of annoyance which made everyone laugh, and just like that, the thick air of uneasiness dispersed.

Hinata found himself staring at Kageyama. He's also tall - these half-humans seems to be blessed in the height department - his hair was black and so his eyes. They were so dark that Hinata felt as if they're pulling him in, just like what black holes do. He's beautiful even with the permanent scowl in his face. Hinata blushed and averted his eyes when the wolf caught him staring.

"How about the other one?" Hinata turned to Yamaguchi when his freckled friend asked. He knew Yamaguchi was asking about _that_ Were who made a scene earlier. Hinata wasn't interested however, that Were was rude! Why the need to know his name? Hinata scoofed inwardly.

This time, it was Asahi who answered, maybe a little comfortable now with the Humans "That boy was Tsukishima."

Hinata heared Yamaguchi's gasp. "Yamaguchi? What's wrong? Are you okay?" He asked worriedly as Yamaguchi's face paled.

"It can't be." Yamaguchi whispered, unshed tears pooling in his eyes.

"What's the matter?" The Weres started to get worried as well.

"Is he.. _Tsukishima_ _Kei_?" Yamaguchi drawled in question and Hinata got even more confused when the male Weres froze as the squirrels gasped.

What's happening?

"How did you know?" Daichi asked.

Yamaguchi looked up, a lone tear sliding down his right cheek.

"He's _my_ fox."


	4. coughs

Hey.

So, um, this isn't an update I am sorry. I swear I'm already almost done with Chapter 4 but something happened that made me kind of a little depressed. I need to settle some things first before I continue writing again to avoid my emotional state to affect the story. I'm kind of avoiding talking to anyone too so sorry if wasn't able to respond to your messages :( Just give me another week please.

So, um, to make it up to you guys somehow, here are little ideas that I hope could tickle your colorful imaginations xD

I watched Megamind and Big Hero 6 the other day - I'm a late bloomer okay? - and I kind of want to make Tsukkiyama versions of that x/D

But of course I have to finish all these unfinished stories first before I start another one. I know, I know XD buuuuut ~ fangirl with me please? I just need something to release all these fluffy (and angst) feelings or else I'll explode XD

I ship Metro Man x Megamind 8^DD Megamind's a very adorable uke

... OOPS ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)v

 **Cast of Haikyuu FF Big Hero 6 version XD**

Kei as Hiro

Aki-nii as Tadashibabes 3 (this would be the 3rd time that I'll kill Aki-nii in my story wtf)

Tadashi as Baymax *wiggle eyebrows*

Hinata as Fred

Kageyama as Go go

Noya as Honey Lemon

Asahi as Wasabi

And I'm thinking of Suga or Takeda-sensei as Cass 3

Who would play a great professor Callaghan? :'D I can't think of anyone suitable for that role lol. Kenma maybe? Then Kuroo will play as Abigail (boyfriend version) BWAHAHAHAHA

You guys could also use this as a prompt or something if you like. IT WOULD SURELY BE AWESOME TO READ SOME OF YOUR WORKS TOO 3 then let's fangirl together. Lol XD

PS: I really am sorry :( I'll come back next week.

\- Akaichi (Megamind is my long-lost son)


	5. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

\- **flashback** -

Yamaguchi was ten when his father first brought him to a camp in the forest. His father was an environmentalist - he loved the Earth, even worshipped the Nature. He's not always home due to his work so Yamaguchi was very happy then that he would be able to have a glimpse of his father's life outside of their family.

The forest was still safe then. He remembered him and his father staying outside their tent during camp nights, staring up at constellations in the sky - one of the happiest memories of his childhood. He would help his father discover and study different species of faunae and florae, and get amazed by how beautiful life on Earth is.

Then one day, when his father wasn't looking, he tried to go beyond the forest trails. That was his first shot on being adventurous at the age of ten. And look at what he found - an injured baby fox.

He immediately brought out his first aid kit and tried to soothe the whimpering baby fox. It snarled at him when he very carefully shimmied closer, almost got his tiny arm bitten off even, but for some reason the baby fox soon calmed down and let young Yamaguchi to treat his wounds.

And then another fox came. Larger this time, probably older. It snarled at Yamaguchi and the boy immediately froze, regretting his stupidity. He shouldn't have gone off without his father. Yamaguchi didn't move, can't move, and just stared back at the fox that was glaring at him. He could feel the beads of cold sweat forming on his forehead and he felt like passing out. The baby fox in his lap whimpered again and the older fox stopped snarling. Yamaguchi panicked when the fox started to walk closer to him. He closed his eyes in surrender.

 _I am so sorry father! I should have obeyed your orders. I should have been a good boy. Stupid Tadashi, dying at the raw age of ten. Didn't even get the chance to kiss Yui-chan. Good bye -_

Yamaguchi flinched when something wet and slimy licked his cheek. He opened his eyes and there was the older fox, _licking_ him.

Ew.

Yamaguchi hid a shudder because yes, even though he doesn't appreciate getting saliva all over his freckled face - wild animals _don't_ brush their teeth after all. Just imagine the millions of bacteria living inside their mouth that is now on Yamaguchi's face, oh the horror - but at least he was still _alive_.

Young Yamaguchi just gaped at the pair of foxes, unsure of what to do next. Should he stay? Or should he start running away for his life? The older one licked the bandage Yamaguchi wrapped around the baby fox then looked at Yamaguchi's eyes for a moment. The young boy blinked when the older fox turned around and clipped its jaw around the baby fox's nape and left Yamaguchi on his place, his heart hammering inside his chest.

He let out a shaky breath of relief and started crying.

 **\- end of flashback -**

* * *

"Are you sure?"

Yamaguchi stilled at the question. He wasn't entirely sure but he knew - if that even makes sense. He nodded.

Daichi sighed. "Okay." Then he stood up, "Let's call it a night. We're all tired, this has been quite a day - we need a full rest. Humans, we don't have a bed to accommodate you so I'm afraid you need to make your own make shift bed."

Hinata looked at the dazed Yamaguchi worriedly, "Um, it's fine! We still have our bags with us so we'll be fine on our own."

"That's good to know. We'll settle everything about your search for that medicinal herb tomorrow." Daichi said and turned to go to wherever he sleeps.

Yamaguchi stopped him, "How about _him?"_

Daichi looked back on his shoulders, _"He's_ a big boy now, he can take care of his own." Then he walked away with the other Weres leaving Hinata and Yamaguchi alone near the bonfire which keeps them warm against the chill of forest air.

Hinata turned to his friend, "Tadashi what was that? Fox? You know that guy? What's happening I don't understand."

"I don't know either. I have no idea that he was a Were until now. I met him and his brother when I was ten - I told you my father used to bring me here didn't I? We used to play together."

"If you were friends then why does he hates us? Did he remember you?"

"I-I don't know.." Yamaguchi cried helplessly, "I'm so confused. I know something happened and I need to know it. I need to talk to him."

Hinata held his friend's shaking hands, "Tomorrow. Talk to him tomorrow. Everything will be fine so calm down. For now we have to rest, okay?"

Yamaguchi smiled gratefully at Hinata, "Thank you."

* * *

 **The next day..**

 ** _(Just in case some of you gets confused)_**

Kageyama glared at the human sleeping in front him. Hinata was his name, if he remember it correctly. The human was sleeping peacefully, without a care as if he's on the safest place on Earth. The wolf gritted his teeth.

 _Naive. Idiot. Dumbass. Stupid. He will be easily get killed if he stayed like this._

Humans are ridiculous. They're weak and yet they act as if they're strong - the only thing that is strong about them is their greediness. He already met a lot of them, killed a few even when times got rough and he needed to to protect their territory.

But this human confuses him. He along with his friends were different from the other humans Kageyama have met before. They entered the forest in the hopes of helping their townsmen cure the plague even though they're obviously the weakest thing Kageyama have ever seen. They're also weaponless except for the knives that will never stand a chance against the Weres.

Kageyama scoffed. Stupid kids, indeed.

However, stupid kids or not, them Weres must stay careful. What if these are all just an act? Kageyama trusted Daichi's judgement, no doubt about that, but there's nothing wrong with being extra cautious isn't there? Humans are clever beings after all.

Hinata stirred and Kageyama witnessed how those sunshine orbs slowly opened like a blossoming flower. The human's eyes were so orange it reminds Kageyama of the first glimpse of the morning sun. Of a new day, new beginnings, _hope_.

Kageyama stilled at his thoughts. _What the hell?_ He must have growled unconsciously in annoyance because the human suddenly jumped away from him.

"Oh my god! What the hell! Are you trying to kill me?!" The human was clutching his chest as if calming his startled heart.

"If I was, you should have been dead by now you wouldn't even have the chance to open your damn eyes."

"Is that supposed to be comforting? Because I'm telling you it's not!"

Kageyama straightened up. _This human's so fucking loud I swear._ Now that the human is awake maybe Kageyama can finally go away, far from this noisy human right?

"Wait, wait! Where are you going? Where are the others?" Hinata struggled to get out of his body bag. He followed the wolf, his sleep-dazed mind confused as he looked around them searching for the others. The wolf didn't answer him and he gasped when he realized something.

Yamaguchi was missing!

Oh no. Not again.

"Where is he?!"

Kageyama almost stumbled down face flat against the forest floor when Hinata jumped on his back and strangle him. "What the fuck?! Get off me!"

Hinata continued on shaking Kageyama, "You damn Weres! I know you can't be trusted! Where's Tadashi?! Bring him back!"

"The hell are you saying?!" Kageyama yelled back in a strangled voice, squirming under Hinata to shake the human off him, "Get the fuck away from me this instant!" The wolf yelped when the human pulled his ears.

"You're dead to me if something bad happened to Tadashi! I swear to god!" He bit the wolf's neck - hard. Something inside Hinata swelled with pride when the wolf made a pained noise. Then in his surprise, he was thrown upside down in the air and next thing he knew, he was lying on the forest floor with his arms pinned above his head. The wolf sneered down at him.

"You think you can win against me, huh, _human_? Quite delusional aren't you?"

Hinata tried to wiggle his way out of the wolf's grasp, "Let me go!"

"You don't have the right to _order_ me, human." Kageyama snarled. Kageyama should teach this human how to behave so he would know his place in this forest. Hinata cringed a little but he swallowed down his fear. He will definitely be killed if he didn't fight back.

"Damn you! Get off me!" Hinata concentrated on setting his arms free from the bigger hands of Kageyama. But yeah, the wolf was stronger and not to mention Hinata was trapped beneath Kageyama, his legs on either side of Hinata's.

 _Dammit_.

"And what if I don't?"

"I.. I'll bite you to death!"

Kageyama was taken aback, obvious with the way he froze and just stared at the human. And then Hinata heared him snort. Hinata's eyes squinted in annoyance when Kageyama's shoulders shook from his silent laugh.

"The fuck is wrong with you?! I'm serious! I have strong teeth you know! GRRR! RAWR!" Hinata even made a growling noise to scare Kageyama, only for the wolf to laugh _harder_.

Bastard.

Hinata was still pissed at Kageyama but at the same time he was mesmerized at Kageyama's mirthful expression. There's no doubt the half-human was already handsome even behind his frowns but he was definitely stunning with his lips curled up in a smile. Hinata couldn't stop himself from staring. He blinked his blush away when Kageyama grinned down on him, pair of sharp fangs glinting. Hinata inwardly sighed in relief when Kageyama got off of him.

"Very funny."

Hinata huffed, "Why don't you just answer me? Where are the others?"

"I'm nobody's baby sitter. How the hell should I know?"

Hinata glared.

Kageyama casually buried his hands on the pocket of his trousers and shrugged. He wasn't even looking at Hinata when he answered, "Daichi-san went to Nekoma to talk with Kuroo-san about the incident yesterday. He asked me to look after you. The others live their own lives, I don't care about whatever they do in their free time."

"Then what about Tadashi? I slept with him, you should've seen him!"

Kageyama shrugged again, quite nonchalantly. And Hinata was pissed again. His fist crumpled the collar of Kageyama's shirt.

"Shouyo! What are you doing?!" Hinata was surprised when Yamaguchi appeared out of nowhere. He let go of Kageyama and ran towards Yamaguchi. He was so relieved to see his friend. What if the Weres murdered him or something? They're still of different specie so they can't trust them fully.

"Tadashi! I'm so glad you're back! Are you okay? They didn't do anything weird to you, did they?" Hinata eyed the blond fox suspiciously who was standing behind Yamaguchi, "What were you doing with him anyway? He could have ki- what the hell is this?!" Yamaguchi flinched when Hinata touched his neck. There were red lines bruising Yamaguchi's slender neck.

Hinata turned to Tsukishima but Yamaguchi blocked his way, "Calm down Hinata. He didn't do anything. This bruise - um, I.. I got this from a booby trap! Yeah! Tsukki just- he saved me! That's all! Don't worry, I'm fine."

Hinata looked at Yamaguchi with a frown, "You're lying."

Yamaguchi flinched, "Please, Shouyo."

There was something in Yamaguchi's tone and Hinata hated it. He gritted his teeth, "Fine."

Yamaguchi sighed in relief and the blond fox clicked his tongue. Hinata knew _something_ happened. He pulled Yamaguchi back to their side where their stuff was. He checked Yamaguchi's bag for the first aid kit and treated Yamaguchi's bruises.

 _What were you even thinking Tadashi?_

"We have to get out of here. We have to search for Tanaka-san and Noya-san too. They're worried about us for sure." Hinata said while gently applying a cold salve to Yamaguchi's bruised neck. Goddess, his bruises were really bad. Did that fox really tried to kill Yamaguchi? Hinata looked at the two Weres sitting on the rocks that serves as chairs and a table on the other side of the glade. The Weres were watching _them._

Hinata turned away from them when Yamaguchi said, "We can't."

The ginger head gaped. "What? What do you mean?"

"Daichi-san talked to me before he left. He said he would help us."

"And how can you be so sure? Can we even trust them?" Hinata challenged.

"We can. And look, we're running out of time. We don't even have any bloody idea where those herbs are. It will be faster if we accept their help."

Hinata knows that Yamaguchi has a point but still.. Aw damn. Why is it that racing with Time is always the hardest? They needed the herbs as soon as possible or else... who knows what might be the state of the village when they came back?

Guess they have no other choice.

* * *

 _Thanks for understanding and waiting patiently guys. I'm still a mess (when am I not? Gdi) but everything's gonna be daijoubu XD love you all x_

 _PS: I'm excited for the AsaNoya and TaNoshita meeting! It's gonna be fun! /winks_


	6. Chapter 5

_I finally got a new phone (thanks to my first ever job haha) so I'm back to writing again. This chapter will be sort of a flashback of what happened while Hinata was asleep so don't be confused._

PS: _thank you for all of you who keeps on waiting and for those who left me messages. I love you all ?_ _ﾟﾘﾗ❤_

 _\- Akaichi_

 **CHAPTER 5**

Hinata's salve coated fingers soothed the stinging bruise on Yamaguchi's neck. He sighed, trying his best to relax. He's not sure anymore if what he did was the right thing to do or he's just no doubt insane.

Despite the exhaustion from both mental and physical stress, Yamaguchi had a hard time trying to sleep last night. When he woke up earlier at the crack of dawn, Hinata was still sleeping so soundly that he didn't bother waking him up.

The forest was already buzzing with life when he sat up from his body bag. He felt awkward, doesn't know what to do, like an animal in a new territory. The Weres were obviously busy first thing in the morning, doing things left and right.

"You're Yamaguchi, right?" A blonde squirrel appeared on his right. She's a head shorter than Yamaguchi and seems to be harmless but Yamaguchi knew better than be unguarded around strangers - and a Were for that matter. He nodded, a polite if cautious affirmation nonetheless.

"Are you hungry? We already have breakfast on the table." She offered, smiling so brightly as if she and Yamaguchi have been friends for so long.

Yamaguchi turned his head to the group of Weres around the stone table eating breakfast. He must have looked skeptical because her smile turned gentle. "Daichi-san ordered us to get some food for you, humans. We have fruits for you and some meat turned in the fire." Yachi pointed the small bonfire not so far from the stone table. "Believe it or not, we also know how to cook." She winked.

Yamaguchi failed to hide the lifting of the corner of his lips in a smile. He decided if should wake Hinata up but thought against it because the red-head looked peaceful sleeping. He must have been so tired. Also, Yamaguchi would still be able to see Hinata from the stone table. He followed Yachi to the stone table and settled in a vacant seat at the farthest corner. Yachi went to fetch their food while Yamaguchi looked around the table suspiciously, quietly observing the Weres.

Surprisingly, they were eating like how normal humans do. His brows lifted up at the way Asahi-san the Bear opened his mouth to eat some berries. He must have noticed Yamaguchi's stare because his eyes turned to the human and Yamaguchi couldn't believe it himself but the flush that colored the bear's cheeks cannot be mistaken for anything. Yamaguchi almost smirked when Asahi shyly turned his eyes away.

"Please do not look at Asahi-san for more than 10 seconds, Tadashi-kun." The hare on his left whispered, "He's a shy thing. You're making him uncomfortable." There was a hint of a grin on the hare's lips so Tadashi didn't think that there was something hostile on the warning.

"Sorry." He apologized just in case he was misreading the reactions from the Weres. "It's just that... I've never seen Weres before. I can't help but get fascinated. Pardon me for being rude but I didn't mean to."

Yachi came back with a wooden bowl with hot soup that smelled divine and a plate of freshly cooked meat. She placed it in front of Yamaguchi. "Do not worry. We understand how it must have felt for you guys to discover a world that you have always thought just exist in the fairy tales."

When the blonde squirrel perched herself on the other vacant side of Yamaguchi, the human felt himself fully relax. There was something calming in the half-squirrel's presence that Yamaguchi couldn't pinpoint. It's like she's gentle enough that he doesn't feel the need to put his guards up.

How foolish is that?

Sniffing the foods offered to him, his stomach grumbled so loud he actually wondered how Hinata stayed awake from the loud noise. _Gah, Hinata you're so vulnerable when you sleep!_ Tadashi bowed his head shyly when the Weres around him laughed.

"Eat up, Tadashi-kun! Kiyoko-san's a great cook we assure you you're gonna like what she made." The hare - Innoshita-san, if Tadashi remember his name correctly - grinned at him and even ruffled his head.

Tadashi mumbled a quiet thank you and was about to sip at his soup when a familiar voice made his heart lurched.

"We didn't put anything in that if that's what you're thinking."

The Weres around the table gasped - in exemption of poor Asahi who choked on his banana (who in the hell chokes with a freaking _banana_?), the black-haired wolf beside him handing him a glass of water. Asahi gulped it greedily.

Yamaguchi turned on his seat and glared at the blond fox leaning on the tree about 2 meters away from the table. Tsukishima's arms crossed over his chest and a mocking grin pasted on his pretty face.

"That was not was I was thinking." Tadashi answered indignantly.

Tsukishima's mock-grin turned into a sneer, "Don't take us for a fool, _human_. Remember that we are Weres. We can smell your lies." And with that, he about-faced and disappeared in the trees.

Yamaguchi was left dumbfounded, if a little irritated with the course attitude he was treated.

"What's wrong with him?" Yachi hissed, "He's been nothing but rude to Yamaguchi-kun since last night." She was trembling with anger that Yamaguchi feared she'll jump and flash out her fangs and sharp fingernails - if she have one.

"Calm your tail Yachi. You know Tsukishima-kun's like that to everyone ever since Daichi-san found and adopted him." Innoshita-san said.

A black-haired squirrel came out of nowhere and sat beside Yachi, pulling the blonde to her lap. Yachi immediately melted right in her arms.

"Yeah. That's a normal Shittyshima attitude right there." Said the black wolf, Kageyama.

Asahi snorted so hard the soup he just finished drinking poured out of his nose. Oh god.. Yamaguchi pitied the poor bear.

The food was great and aside from the appearance of one rude golden fox, the company was perfect too. Yamaguchi is already beginning to feel comfortable around the group and his trustful nature wasn't helping either. The Weres had been nothing but kind and understanding and Yamaguchi doesn't feel anything behind the smiles and gentle words from them.

Yamaguchi can't help but trust them.

As what the Weres told him, humans and half-humans lived together long time ago. It was a beautiful world filled with peace and harmony between the two species.

It's just so sad that the world, as well as it's inhabitants had to change which forced the Weres to take refuge to the forest and the humans to fear them.

Yamaguchi wondered if the time will come that the two worlds will reunite again. Perhaps when the humans learned that the Weres are going to help them find the cure for the plague, things will change. Even just for a little bit.

Feeling optimistic, Yamaguchi dipped his palms onto the cystal clear water of the pool. He was in a grotto that Asahi pointed him to clean himself of the previous night's dirt. The grotto was large enough for about 10 people to take a bath at the same time. Amazingly, there were two pools of water inside separated by a wide stoned floor in the middle, one with hot spring, the other filled with cold water that came from a little water fall from the wall.

It was perfect.

A gift of nature that humans will never discover because of the cold war between Weres and Humans.

Stripped himself down to his breeches, Yamaguchi chose to dip onto the hot spring since the air is still cold this early morning in the forest. The warm water calmed his nerves and soothed his soul.

He sighed and let the water cover him up to his shoulder. He leaned his head against the grotto floor, staring up at the beautiful stalactites that hangs like nature's chandeliers.

This is what paradise should felt like. He's sure of it. He'd stay here forever if given the chance.

But reality whispered to him to remind him the reason why he's here in the first place. He and Hinata needed to find Noya and Tanaka, make sure they're alright and then continue looking for the medicinal herb with the help of the Weres.

Savoring the last few minutes soaking up, Yamaguchi let himself float and dive on the water. However, he splattered in suprise and almost slipped when he resurfaced and found a pair of golden eyes looking straight at him.

"What the heck are you doing here?!" Yamaguchi freaked out. If this fox hated him so much that he'll try to kill him he'll definitely succeed as there will be no witness around. Yamaguchi will be murdered very clean, erased from this world without any trace.

The half-human half-fox pushed his glasses up his straight nose that Yamaguchi find so... endearing.

 _Huh._

"You were taking too long washing that damn human skin that the piss-offs were worried you might have drowned yourself." He explained, "Which, by the way, I could care less."

Gritting his teeth, Yamaguchi pushed himself up from the water to the stoned floor. He hastily picked up his fresh towel, wiped his face, hair and torso then draped it around his shoulders and took his clothes from where he left them. Then he went for the entrance of the cave not so much as glancing at the fox. Yamaguchi will not acknowledge the fox's presence again if he was just going to treat Yamaguchi like a trash.

He got past the blond fox for about two steps when his wrist was being pulled, world spinning and all of a sudden he was pinned on the wall by none other than the fox he once called friend.

"What do you want?" Yamaguchi spat as he tried his best to glare up the fox that was glaring down at him as well.

The growl that came out from the fox's chest was a surprise. Yamaguchi wasn't prepared for it and the strange feeling it caused to his belly. "Where do you think you're going?"

Yamaguchi swallowed. His mouth seemed to have dried. "I'm going back," his voice came out as a whisper that he cleared his throat. What the heck? He's angry. He should act like he's one. He tilted his chin up, "And I need to find some private place where I can dress alone. You can't expect me to strip my clothes off with you here, can you?"

The blond's signature sneer reappeared, "This is the only _private_ place that you'll ever find here. When you get out of this cave, you'll be out in the world and give every Were outside some interesting show with you baring yourself naked like offering your ass to everyone." He leaned so close that his cheek brushed against Yamaguchi's, "Are you that much of a whore, huh, _human?"_

Yamaguchi fumed, his fist flying up and meet with the Were's jaw in a loud crack. Yamaguchi's knuckles hurt like a bitch but the satisfied feeling of punching someone for the first time numbed the pain.

"Don't you ever call me that again you asshole!" Yamaguchi pushed the stunned Were farther away from him. What pissed Yamaguchi more is that his punch didn't even seem to bruise the bastard. _Damn Weres!_ "Just because I'm human doesn't mean you can just treat me like I'm lower than you!"

Yamaguchi huffed and strutted off. His heart was pounding so hard and his knuckles hurt like a motherfucker. He can't believe he just slugged someone. In the face! But he can't let someone step on him like that. He have to defend himself.

Damn that Tsukishima! What did Yamaguchi do to him that he's treating the human like this? When in the first place it was him who owe something to Yamaguchi.

 _That ungrateful bastard!_

Yamaguchi was so distracted by his fuming anger that he didn't notice someone lurking behind him. He just found himself pinned face first against a tree, Tsukishima hissing in his ear.

"Get off me you fucker!" Yamaguchi gasped when he was turned so he was facing Tsukishima, golden eyes glowing with evil desire. Yamaguchi shivered as long and strong fingers curled around his neck. His eyes widened in fear when they started to _tighten,_ slowly cutting off his breath.

"Remember your place, human." Yamaguchi couldn't breathe. His eyes watered and he stood on his toes instinctively as if the act would help him breathe more properly. The world tilted. "You're just a fragile little being I could snap you in two right this moment." Tsukishima leaned forward, fangs glinting dangerously that Yamaguchi could swear he would bite him. "I could easily kill you if not for Daichi-san's protection. You should be thankful."

And then Yamaguchi could breathe again, he greedily gulped oxygen back to his system. His knees buckled and dropped on his ass on the forest floor. There were tears running down his cheeks that he didn't bother wiping. What's the point? He glared at Tsukishima, who crouched in front of him, the fucking sneer pemanently pasted on his lips again. "For some reason, you look pretty crying like this." He flinched when Tsukishima's fingers that was around his neck just a minute ago brushed his cheeks. Then Tsukishima licked the tears on his fingers.

Then Yamaguchi was being kissed.

Tsukishima grabbed Yamaguchi's head to prevent the human from pulling away. Yamaguchi couldn't help himself but whimper from the assault. He clamped his lips together when he felt the Were to demand entrance. But then he gasped as his hair was pulled back painfully and after that Tsukishima was just damn everywhere. Yamaguchi was caged in Tsukishima's arms, his tongue wandering inside Yamaguchi's mouth. It was rough and hard that Yamaguchi just cried.

It went on for minutes, hours, days, it even felt like forever before Tsukishima released Yamaguchi's mouth, just barely giving his lips playful nips with his fangs. Yamaguchi was a mess, his face wet with so much tears. Then his head was pulled to Tsukishima's chest where he cried even more, loud heartbeat singing together with his cries. He felt the arms around him turned gentle patting his back in measured strokes, hush tones and kisses on his hair calming him. He felt dazed, like he was floating and he was being kissed again, this time slow and sweet like he was being caressed by Tsukishima's lips.

Hands cupped his face, thumbs brushing his cheeks so tenderly to wipe the tears that just keeps on pouring. Teeth pulled his lower lip but not so hard that he felt pain, then his cheeks were being licked clean of tears. There was the rumble from Tsukishima's chest again and this time Yamaguchi put his hands against Tsukishima's heart to feel it. He suddenly felt calm and leaned forward to bury his face against Tsukishima's neck. He inhaled Tsukishima's scent, something nice and sweet, like the forest at night.

Now his eyes felt so heavy and before he let himself succumbed to the darkness, he heard someone from above him mutter something that sounds important but before he could even comprehend what it means, sleep finally swallowed him.

 **TBC**

 *******  
A/N: _Sorry to break it to you hoes_ \- _I mean bros, but this is really the reason behind Yamaguchi's bruises D: now, now, don't get mad at me. I'm just the writer, putting into words what they want me to. I'm just a slave. No hate for the slave, okay?_


	7. Chapter 6

Double update bc I owe you this much and Happy New Year! ❤?

Trivia: _When I started writing this, I actually wanted to use Aobajousai as one of the four Were clans/territories. However, I didn't know what their school mascot is so I resorted to using Shiratorizawa instead_.

 _\- Akaichi_

 **Chapter 6**

Hinata carefully wrapped Yamaguchi's neck with gauze after applying the salve to avoid infection and make it heal. He knows that Tadashi's been trying to hide his pain but the way he gritted his teeth to avoid hissing when his bruises ached reveal too much.

If only Tadashi would speak up and tell him what did the fucking fox do to him, Hinata would really skin the fox alive to avenge Tadashi.

After cleaning after their sleeping bags, Hinata noticed that Tadashi had already taken his bath so he asked. The small cave was a beautiful sanctuary. After soaking his tired body onto the calming waters, Hinata was given food that he immediately wolfed down, which earned him a reprimand from the black wolf who woke him up.

"Didn't your parents tell you not to easily accept anything - especially foods given to you by strangers?" For some reason, the Wolf would not leave Hinata in peace, his obsidian eyes following Hinata's every movement. Did he think Hinata would steal anything from them? Or worse, do something to hurt them? The Wolf must be mental if he think so. "That soup that you're gulping down could be poisoned for all we know. Because of your carelessness you'll be dead in an instant. Not to mention you're a dumbass, you'll probably not realize that you're already dead."

Hinata glared at the Were sitting across from him on the rectangle table. Tadashi was with Yachi and Kiyoko, the two female squirrels. He seemed to have made a friend with them. While the other Weres were missing in action, now doing their daily duties.

"What, are you insinuating that you Weres will try to put something on the food that you will give us so to poison us?" Hinata snap back. "Ha! I knew you guys are evil!" Despite what he said, Hinata kept on munching his chicken. Or the meat that he thinks is chicken. Whatever, it actually tastes better that a chicken anyways.

The Were just continue to glare at him. "There's no point arguing with you. You're so much a dumbass."

"Whatever, Bakageyama." Hinata mumbled.

"What did you just call me?!"

Hinata pasted his brightest smile and thrusted his empty plate to Kageyama, "Nothing! Seconds please!"

It was past lunch when Daichi-san came back, the sky darkening because of his spread out wings before he landed gracefully to the forest floor.

To say Hinata was mesmerized was an understatement.

Daichi-san, now that Hinata was looking at him in daylight so he can clearly see his features was a handsome creature. He looked so regal with his silky night wings. Hinata immediately remembered his uncle Suga, who has always been fascinated with the avian species. He wondered what his uncle would feel once he discovered that there were Weres of the avian species. He might uncharacteristically squeal with joy and bombard Daichi-san with millions of questions while beaming like a triggered fanboy.

Hinata almost chuckled with the image.

But when the memory of Suga made Hinata remember their duty to get the medicinal herb that they need to cure the plague in their town, the levity was replaced by seriousness. They have an important role to play in this story. And that role might save many people.

The Weres immediately gathered around Daichi, asking if he's fine and what transpired with his meeting with the Nekoma's Alpha.

Hinata and Tadashi listened quietly, trying to understand what they were talking about territories, possessive Alphas and their Omega mate. As what Hinata could decipher from their conversation, an Omega named Kenma who was the mate of the Alpha (which sounded like a leader like position for the Weres) got lost _again_ to the Karasuno territory. The Omega almost endangered himself which could have caused some undesirable blood war from the two territories.

Hinata and Tadashi hid their shivers.

"So, with that out of our concern, we can now go ahead and focus on your problem, humans." Daichi-san said, turning to Hinata and Tadashi's place on the long table. "If you could provide us more information, that'd be very helpful."

Hinata and Tadashi tried to repeat everything that the old physician, Takeda-sensei told them as precise as possible. The Weres listened carefully, especially Daichi who asked questions occasionally. Then finally, Daichi nodded, his face contorted in great concentration.

The humans practically squirmed on their seat, waiting for Daichi's verdict.

"If I'm not mistaken, your town physician is pertaining to the _Little Flower of the Giant Tree._ It's actually a very tiny flower that blooms inside the Giant tree at the center of this forest." Daichi explained. "Legends say that this flower was born from the seed of the sickly human who fell in love with the spirit guardian of this forest."

Hinata's heart was touched by the story. He beamed and let out a happy sound.

But the wolf ruined it. Kageyama's brows were high up his hairline it almost disappeared. Hinata swallowed his snort. "Is that legend even true? What if that's just a pigment of imagination of some human or Were that didn't have anything else to do? We're just going to waste our time looking for a non-existent flower."

Daichi got a thoughtful look on his face because of this. "I cannot guarantee hundred percent that the legend is true. I am just merely matching the information that Hinata and Tadashi provided us to the information that we have. But I _do_ know that the flower and the tree exists."

"I think I've also heard some story from one of the territories about them going to the Giant tree to take some of the Little flowers when their Alpha got poisoned by a wild shifter. I think that was from the Fukurodani, about two years ago." Innoshita supplied.

Daichi grinned, "There you go. Just in case you wanted to know, Bokuto's still alive, much to Akaashi's chagrin." He smirked.

"Eh? But from what I've heard, it was actually Akaashi-kun who insisted to go find the Little flower. He even went alone because he was terrified that Bokuto-san might die if he did not get the medicine in time." Asahi looked confused.

Daichi just sighed, "I was just joking, Asahi. Of course Akaashi-kun couldn't let his mate die."

Asahi blushed, brushing the tip of his index finger to his nose. "Oh."

Daichi soon explained the plan that he had devised while he was on his way to and fro the Nekoma's territory. According to Daichi's plan, Asahi and Ennoshita will go around the forest and look for the other two missing humans - Noya and Tanaka. Daichi emphasized how important it is to find the remaining humans and have them here safely as they could be wandering close to the other borders and _that_ would cause a problem.

Hinata and Tadashi let the two Weres smell the things inside their bags so that Asahi and Ennoshita can pick up the lingering scents of Tanaka and Noya which may help them locate the two humans easier.

"And now, with you Hinata and Yamaguchi." Daichi turned to them after giving permission to Asahi and Ennoshita to go start looking. "I have chosen Kageyama and Tsukishima to go with you in finding the Little Flower of the Giant Tree. They know the nooks and crannies of this forest so they would be the best guide for you." The avian Were smirked as if he found something amusing. "Not to mention they can carry you when they shift. You'd be faster that way."

The two mentioned Weres groaned which made Daichi laugh. He patted Kageyama and Tsukishima's back. "You know what to do, boys."

"I know you're going to do this so I've done what I have to already." Tsukishima sneered back to Daichi.

Hinata and Tadashi stood there confused, not understanding any bit of the conversation.

Then Kageyama let out a quiet curse and all of a sudden, Hinata was being pulled away. Kageyama brought him in the middle of the tall trees few meters away from the clearing.

"What the heck!?" Hinata winced when his back slammed against the trunk of some very old and very _rough_ tree. "Just in case you forgot, I just want to remind you that I am human. So please handle me with care! Damn Were!" He glared up at Kageyama as he massaged his aching shoulders. What if he dislocated some bones? He's really going to kick this freaking Were's ass!

"Oi dumbass." Kageyama glared back at Hinata, "You being human is what making things so troublesome here so shut up." Kageyama's growl made Hinata do just that. "Just to make things clear, I don't want to do this either, okay? But this is protocol so I can protect you. So don't think of anything about it. You understand?"

Obviously, Hinata did not understand. Like, what the heck is this wolf blabbering about? He just raised his right eyebrow and said, "Huh?"

Kageyama let out some growling noise again, "Ah! To hell with it!"

Everything happened so fast after that. Because the next thing Hinata knows?

His lips were being kissed.

 **TBC**


End file.
